OBSESSiON
by Kaikai PANTS
Summary: NEJiTEN ONESHOT― Everyone has obsessions... even Tenten, the great Kunoichi weapons specialist. [ neji x tenten ] nT fluff


**- OBSESSION -**

By

**_K_a**w_a_**i**_i_** _Ey_**e**z**

**NejiTen **

Neji x Tenten

ONE SHOT

Summary: Everyone has obsessions. Even Tenten the great weapons specialist. Fluff.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Just the plot.

**x**.x.**X**.x.**x**

**_Tenten_** POV

Everybody has an obsession, whether they admit it or not. And believe me; I would never think that I would be the one who has an obsession, especially a strange one like I have.

Naruto is obsessed with eating ramen, Shikamaru has one of saying 'Troublesome...', Hinata has an obsession with Naruto and Chouji is obsessed with pork, cake, chips, ice cream…and well…all food.

But I can't believe I have an obsession too! I, the great weapon's master am obsessed with chocolate milkshakes with blue and pink sprinkles on top that is bought from the café across from the ramen shop. It has to be BLUE and PINK, not orange, brown or red…BLUE and PINK sprinkles. See, I am obsessed with them. I use to think the muffins were ugly and somewhat strange earlier but I recently became addicted to them. How?

Well, that's it because of my other obsession, Neji.

He happened to have an obsession with blue and pink sprinkled, chocolate milkshakes. I know! Of all the people, the calm and collected, Hyuuga Neji! My two obsessions that happen to be completely unalike.

Anyway, my milkshake craze started when I was following the Hyuuga prodigy from a hard work out of training.

I trailed him to the shop opposite the ramen shop, to the cafe. I know, how very _romantic. _Going on a trip when you are both sweaty and stinky from ninja training and you're going with your crush to the lovely cafe.

Well, he ordered blue and pink sprinkled, chocolate chipped milkshake and I was trying my hardest to keep myself from laughing my head off. At first, I thought he was joking. Then, I realized that Neji never jokes and is always serious.

I decided to order the same thing he got. Why? Because Neji is super hot and he ordered it.

The waitress then handed us the milkshakes. I stared at the milky froth with disgust. Seriously, it didn't look too pleasant but he took a sip from his drink and seemed to like it. How on earth does Neji like a drink like that? A smile appeared on my cherry lips. I had never seen this side of Neji before. The male ninja then looked up at me, and raised his brow.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked.

"Never thought you would be the milkshake type. Especially chocolate milkshake," I replied with a slight chuckle. He paused for a while, doing the whole thinking pose which I thought was so cute.

"Well, your milkshake… You gonna drink it?" he asked.

"No, it looks…not edible…"

"I'm surprised. How could you not like it? It's brown, like the colour of your eyes and your hair. The sprinkles are blue and pink, like the clothes-" He stopped and I swear there was a tiny shade of pink spread across his face.

I smiled and nodded. Might as well taste the drink. It would be a waste of money if I didn't try it. I lifted up the cup and took a sip.

Hmm…well, it's not that bad.

"See, I tried it and it's not bad," I said looking up at him, only to see an amused smile on his face. "What is it? What's funny?"

"You have milk on your mouth…"

"Really? Where? Get it off for me…"

And he did get it off for me. But not the way I expected…

My brown eyes flutteredopen in surprise to see Neji's lips were pressed against mine. I savoured the precious moment, as butterflies and fireworks lit up insdie of me, treasuringthe touch of hissoft lips that were deliciously addictive. _Like chocolate milkshake…_

He then ended the kiss, his whiteeyes, avoiding my gaze.

"I have to go…" he said shyly and immediately left me speechless, sitting at the table alone. I stirred my milkshake with the spoon, thinking back about what only happened moments ago...

_Thekiss._

And from that day on…I fell in love with chocolate milkshakes with blue and pink sprinkles, and Hyuuga Neji.

**End.**

**x**.x.**X**.x.**x**

It was my first Naruto fict I've ever written, so please be nice and **REVIEW.**

_Like it?  
__Hate it?  
__Constructive Criticism?  
No Flames please. _

_**xK**a**w**aii** E**ye**z x**_


End file.
